


Dream or Reality

by Magyka13



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Confusingness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: This was a request i did in DA for noobyaoiwriter that im moving here





	Dream or Reality

It was cold

  
  
Everything was cold

  
  
He had lost feeling in his fingers long ago

  
  
The only way he was alive now was because his power over fire.

  
He kept using it to heat his whole body using a cocoon of fire

  
  
'How did I get here? The last thing I remember is portalling to the Clock Tower in Twilight Town before everything went black

  
  
Now it was getting warmer. Mabye his fire was melting whatever was turning him into an Axel-cicle

  
He wished Roxas were here, or mabye Xion. They'd know what to do.

  
  
"HE'S OVER HERE!" "AXEL WAKE UP" "AXEL!!!!!!!"

'wah? Roxas? and Xion? Xigbar, Demyx, and Luxord too? How'd they find me? Where am I anyway? Mabye they know."

  
  
Everything lit up as he saw Roxas and Xion looking at him with worried expressions

  
  
he hoarsly asked "what happened? Where am I" They looked at each other as if deciding what to say then Roxas spit it out

"You passed out and managed to burn the clock tower down. We're in a side alley trying to figure out how the HELL you managed to give yourself 3rd degree burns!!" he sounded frantic and Xion looked like she hadn't slept in days. The others were standing off a little glancing around nervously. That was the last he remembered before passing out again.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
When he woke back up he was in the castle in his own room with Roxas, Demyx and Xion over him.

Roxas looked PISSED and as soon as he was able to see clearly Roxas started with

"What the hell were you thinking drinking that weird drink in Vexens lab you idiot!! That shitt almost killed you!!!" Wow swearing, he must realy be pissed. A look at the other two proved that they were just scared of angery Roxas.

"Well that's what you get for being too curious for your own good, kitty" all of them bursting out laughing Demyx rollilng on the floor, Xion not able to breathe and Roxas almost falling on Demyx. Then Axel started laughing.

"I aint no kitty, got it memorized?" he gasped between breaths.

  
  
'Yeah, i'm sure lucky to have friends like these'

  
'Just another day for us'

  
'Heh'


End file.
